


反击

by stillexploring



Series: 搭档 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring
Summary: “我们每次吵架你总有办法回嘴，不管我们是因为你房子的所有权，还是因为你又一次完全疯狂的举动而争论，你总有办法反驳我。但是等我真的说了什么伤人的话时，任何其他精神正常的人都会把我的话当成人身攻击，你却什么反应都没有。我真的搞不懂你。”





	反击

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterattack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677736) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



> 作者注释：
> 
> 不好意思-这篇有点像是倒叙的感觉，设定在上一季Danny的妈妈出场的时候（我已经重新调整好了系列的顺序，这样会是正常的时间线），因为等我想起来写这个内容的必要性时已经太晚了。我有考虑过要不要就把这篇存在我的硬盘里给我自己当参考-要是下次我不该把文发上来的话，记得提醒我。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> beta：Ms.Three  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629

也许Danny确实在人生早些年从新泽西的街头学会了打架、斗殴的基本技巧，但是他舌战群儒的本事完完全全是从家里学来的。现在看来，两者的技巧其实相似得惊人-永远不要懈怠，永远不要让你的对手把你逼到墙角，要是你没遵守好第二条规则的话就必须当机立断击中对手的弱点。即使这场斗殴或争论不会因此结束，你也会得到一些喘息的空间。

最后他把这两项技能都精通了，结果这帮了他工作的大忙，但和Rachel的婚姻却不尽人意。她对别人进行口头攻击的能力完全不比他差，甚至可以说是比他还强，而且他们两人都会毫不犹豫把握机会攻击对方。即使他们二人之间的交锋伤他伤得肝肠寸断，但是随着时间的累积他也渐渐熟悉了这种感觉，以至于直到他签了离婚协议书他才意识到他们之间不留情面的争吵对婚姻有多大的破坏力。生活就是这样。

有的时候，生活的压力也会逼得他对着无辜的人唇枪舌剑。要是有人在他感觉紧张或脆弱的时候靠得太近，口头一击便足以把他们赶跑。大部分情况都是他们活该。

然后Steve来到了他的身边。

000

Danny在Steve的办公室里来回踱步，他感到自己正因为浑身散发着的挫败和焦虑而发抖。妈的，他应该预料到会发生这种事的，他应该意识到他妈妈平常的小情绪已经升级成为另一种等级了。不管现在她有多生气，她绝对无法自己一个人生活。这样的话他除了一直在远方为她操心之外，只能选择让她搬过来然后搞得他和Steve一刻都不能安宁。

而且说真的，在这一团乱的时候他爸特么的到底在哪呢？他不是在想着做什么蠢事吧？现在Matt销声匿迹，就只有轮到他爸爸来留心家里的事，守住家的根基，直到Danny可以回去把事情处理好。不过很显然，他连这点小事都做不到。

妈的，他应该想到会发生这种事的……。

Steve这一个多小时都听着他变化多端的咆哮声。他倾身向前。“Danny，会没事的。我觉得你低估你母亲了。”

“真的吗？”他停下了踱步，转过身瞪Steve。“你一句话都没听我说吗？我很爱她，但是她没办法独自一个人生活的事实是不会改变的。当我们都还小，我爸还在消防局执勤的时候，只要她一睡不着觉她就会叫醒我们其中一人。就算当时是凌晨三点，第二天我还要上学，我也得陪在她身边。”

Steve因为他的语气畏缩了一下，然后他变换了策略。“好吧，那她有可能会开始约会啊。”

“你简直是在帮倒忙好吗？”Danny把双手往空中一挥。“我知道你对这方面没什么经验，但是一般人平常的约会经历简直是堪比地狱。我妈妈并没有处理这种情况的能力。”他使劲用手揉着脸，感觉到未来的压力沉重地压在他头顶。该死，不管他有多讨厌这种事，他都有该履行的责任。“我都不知道我为什么要跟你说这个。你妈妈都不能像个正常人一样离婚。她还得假死才能逃离你爸。”

“嘿！”Steve用双手做了个“冷静”的手势。“放松点。”

Danny没回答他，等着Steve接下来会说的话，同时拒绝让自己为他说的话感到愧疚。Steve其实除了试着让他的男朋友从精神崩溃之中冷静下来之外什么也没做-确实效果不彰，但是他至少尝试了-而Danny给他的回报就是用最恶意的语言中伤他。Steve当然会回嘴，估计会说些跟他和Rachel那一团糟心事儿有关的评论吧。任何跟他立场相同的人都会反击。

但是Steve只是又坐回了椅子里。“你现在担心也没有用。一旦你冷静下来，也许你就可以跟你爸谈谈，听听他的说法之后，你可以对于我们下一步的做法有更好的主意。”

Danny除了瞪着眼睛看他之外不知如何是好。“你认真的吗？”

Steve用手指着他。“你知道你冷静下来的时候头脑更清楚。别试者否认。”

“我不是说那个，大天才。”现在他开始愧疚了，同时还有种奇异的挫败感。在此刻之前他一直不知道这种情感是哪里来的。“我是说我刚才在你并没有对我进行挑衅的情况下，用言语攻击了你非常在意的心结，结果你只是说让我冷静下来。”

Steve只是看起来一副很困惑的样子。“你说啥？”

“你。没。还。嘴。”他用动作把他说的每个字悬挂在空中。“我们每次吵架你总有办法回嘴，不管我们是因为你房子的所有权，还是因为你又一次完全疯狂的举动而争论，你总有词反驳我。但是等我真的说了什么伤人的话时，任何其他精神正常的人都会把我的话当成人身攻击，你却什么反应都没有。我真的搞不懂你。”

Steve还是一脸迷茫。“我以为我们在吵你妈妈的事情呢。”

“之前是。我们现在在吵这个。”Danny坐在Steve对面的椅子里，他心里的焦急完全被转移了注意力。他发现自己和Steve在一起之前的那几个月里他对Steve的言语攻击之所以有增多的趋势，其实是因为他意识到自己前途无望地和一个觉得自己是什么超级英雄的人纠缠在了一起，而且Steve在受到Danny的言语攻击后，就只是用一副呆滞的神情继续他们的谈话。

简直毫无道理。

“我知道你在人身安全方面完全没有自我防卫意识。”Danny向前倾身。“但是你总不能跟我说是你的海豹突击队经历，或是你疯狂的家庭经历把你在情感方面的自卫机制完全摧毁了，搞得你连尝试都懒得尝试为自己辩护……。”当他的思想跟上他的嘴巴之后他的声音渐渐消失，突然的领悟像重拳一样打在了他的身上。“该死。”他跌回椅子，惊惧地看着Steve。“所以是这么回事，是吗？操。”他用手掌抵住眼睛。“我就是个混蛋。世界上最大的大混蛋。”

“Danny……。”Steve听起来真的开始警觉了。“没事儿的。什么事儿都没有。我知道你并不是故意说那种话。”

Danny放下手，看向他的爱人。Steve的表情表明他还是不怎么清楚Danny在生什么气，但是不管怎样他都下定决心会尽一切努力确保他的搭档好好的。就好像对他来说这是唯一重要的事情一样。

妈的。

Danny呼出了一口气。“你说得对。我不是有意的。”他站起身，感觉到一股强烈的保护欲冲刷着他的全身。他走到Steve身旁轻吻了一下他的头顶。这个男人从现在起就走进了Danny的私人舒适圈，而且永远不会离开，不管Danny有多悲惨多生气都不会。如果要他克服多年以来的习惯才能留住Steve的话，那就这样吧。“对不起。”

“我知道。”Steve捏了下他的胳膊。“我很遗憾你老爸老妈发生这样的事情。”

“没事儿。”他直起身体，出乎意料地感觉比他一小时前要平静得多。“就像你说的，我们总会想出些办法。”

Steve抬头冲着他笑，把整场吵架都抛在脑后。“我们总是会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 过来我的博客看我的原创短篇和每周更新或者来汤不热跟我打招呼！


End file.
